Dragon's Hoard
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: A dragon's hoard is his most prized treasure. They keep it away from the world as a sign of greed, protect it with their very lives, and die doing so. A great big Collection of One-Shot's from your's truly - Octobersfall/Lullaby.
1. Interview

**Hey everyone. . . Been quite a long time huh? Well they finally fixed my fanfiction so to say I won't be updating much of Dragon's Hoard since it's just a big collection of One Shot's I hold for Natsu and Lucy any story over 2,000 words will be posted on my stories list. I will be making more stories and getting back into the grove of things hopefully you all like this one. It's been on my mind all day Please review and follow to your heart's content. Send me alerts as well its all greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

* * *

#22 The Interview

"Please introduce yourself for us."

"My name is Natsu Dragnell. And I'm Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer!"

"Great. . ." Jotting down on his notepad a man with a boring dull brown work suit wrote down each word repeated to him. "Can you tell us some of your hobbies, Mr. Dragnell?"

"Well. . . I like to fight. Especially with that retarded ice block, Gray." Fairy Tail's salamander pumped his fist, emphasizing his words.

"Hmmm. . ." The interviewer hummed. Still quickly writing down on his notepad to catch up with the pink haired mans words. Today was the day Fairy Tail had the great honor on interviewing for '_Guild's united.' _A world wide magazine spread across the globe. Describing not only the guild as a whole and how they work, but its member's as well. Sponsoring only the best guild's for its magazine. . . But also spreading a great amount of gossip.

"I train, fish, train, sleep, eat, did I say train already? And go on missions with my best buddy Happy and my partner Lucy." Natsu boasted. Many did admit the dragon slayer did have a pretty good life considering all he did most days was just that. After the Grand Magic Games many things calmed down. Everything seemed to be at peace. So what was Natsu to worry about?

"And this Lucy character. . . Do you two have a serious relationship of some sorts?" Well maybe just that.

"Relationship? Well . . . No I guess Lucy's my best friend. So is Happy and everyone else in the guild. Their all part of Fairy Tail's big family!" Natsu grinned, chuckling mischievously as always.

"So you're currently _not_ in a relationship with any such member in the guild?" The interviewer pried some.

"Well yea I am!"

"Then who with exactly?"

"Lucy and Happy their in my team. . . Hey don't get any funny ideas buddy. Lucy and Happy are _my_ partner's not yours so you can't have em'." The dragon slayer gave somewhat of an angered look at the man.

"No. No your getting it wrong I'm talking about having a girl friend. One you have strong feelings for. Someone you _love_." The dull man waved his hands in defense, sweat dropping to this such action.

"Oh well then. . . I'm in love with everyone then."

The interviewer did a comedic plop from his wooden chair in the cramped room. He wasn't getting any dirt from this guy. Not matter what he did nothing seemed to work. . . Except.

"Well. Who do you want to kiss in your guild?"

"Kiss? You mean lip biting!"

"Yes! _Exactly." _The news reporter cried out desperately.

"Oh me and Lucy do that all the time!"

* * *

**Haha I thought I would do something a little different next up: Story #73 Kiss**


	2. Wierdo

**Hey everyone now I've been recently been asked about my updates on the fallen angel series and I will be saying this. . . The release date will be held on the 22nd of July of this year. Sorry it took so long since the delay in my account, making the story plot intense and intresting for all my lovely viewers ;D. I love you all and hope to see you soon at the release of. . . Rise of the Fallen. **

**See you soon and please review, comment, message, etc **

* * *

#73 Werido

"_A kiss. . . "_

A nervous blonde squirmed as that same voice echoed through her head. Twiddling her fingers, her palms were beginning to get sweaty. Lucy Heartfilla's dark caramel eyes darted back and forth, avoiding all eye contact with a certain pink haired mage.

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu Dragnell scooted closer to his beautiful partner. "I can feel you trembling from here."

"N-Nothing's wrong Natsu." Lucy stuttered.

"Then why are you turning so red?" The dragon slayer brought his hand up to her fore-head. The blonde jumped by contact. "Your' getting hotter by the minute. You should really lie down."

"Natsu. . . "The girl whispered softly. Grabbing his hand gently with her's, she brought it down to caress her cheek. Lucy's eyes glistening with overwhelming feelings, she had decided then and there she had to take a risk and kiss Natsu.

"Lucy?" Natsu panicked, bringing both hands to have a gentle yet firm grasp on her cheeks.

Taking in a quivering breath, she quickly exhaled. Closing her eyes she puckered her lips and brought her body forward to get closer to his. Lucy felt their lips connect. Chapped ones with sweet strawberry marmalade. Natsu was all but moving. His eyes didn't widen nor did they close falling into passion. Lucy backed away, fear coursing through her veins. The worst was yet to come; she fully expected him to reject her feelings and just remain friends. Either way she had no problem with it as long as she didn't lose her best friend.

"Your' so weird Luce."

Those word's . . . she didn't know whether to flinch in pain or stand there and wait for the unexpected.

"Your so weird Lucy Heartfilla." He just repeated once again, angering the blonde slightly. She just probably gave him possibly the worse or best first kiss ever and he's calling her weird?

"Oh yea Natsu Dragnell, What in Mavis's name is exactly weird about me?" Lucy yelled back a question a faint brush of red on her cheeks.

"Hey! No need to get all cranky pants on me it's just. . . You always make my palms all sweaty and gross. When I'm near you I always want to look cool. But I end up looking like a complete goof." The dragon slayer bowed his head, well hiding the very noticeable blush on his face. "You look at Gray when he does cool stuff. It gets me burning mad." Natsu pouted continuing on with his confession. "I've never wanted to punch that ice block more in the face before in my life. But when you laugh and give that weird looking smile at me. . . "

Lucy sweat dropped, "It cools me down. Makes my chest feel funny. Ha ha it's weird cause your laugh makes me wanna laugh and so does your smile. Even when you were biting my lip with yours it made me chest feel all funny again. No one's ever made me feel that way before."

Scratching the back of his head his onyx eyes connected with her soft chocolate ones. "I guess what I'm trying to say is. . . you make me feel like a weirdo too."

* * *

**Next up: #12 Dragon **


End file.
